Gimme That
Gimme That is a song by Chris Brown. It's 5th song on the tracklist of his debut album. The official remix of the song featuring Lil Wayne was released as the third song of the album. In a interviews Chris said that they considered to release the song as the second single, but decided to release "Yo (Excuse Me Miss)" first. Chris and Wayne collaborated many times more after this song, for songs like: "I Can Transform Ya", "Look At Me Now", "Only" etc. Music Video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3yl-5FOZcr0 Lyrics Lil Wayne What it is, folk, this right here is the sixteen-year old phenom Chris Breezy, me, myself, I'm the 23 year old CEO 1: Lil Wayne Young Carter, I'm harder than them other boys I ain't even fronting baby I can take a summer off I can break a woman off, I can take the stomach off One of my, trucks, now I'm riding in the goods Line it on up, guarantee you get served Lil Chris, said run it, so I ran and told her I'm a Cash Money young'n, Birdman Junior Just a president, looking for a moniker 2: Chris Brown The young boy just turned 16 and I got 64's and hot bikes that I rock Keep 3 or 4 sweeties on my clock, but all that swinging in that bikini just make 'em vicious Slow all the traffic down to a complete stop cause you speaking that slang that I talk That sassy tempo with that walk, maybe the reason that all these teenies may never see me Chris Brown Momma you may be 3 years older but you hot, gimme that You be talking like you like what I got, gimme that I know you like it how I lean in the 'lac You could be in the back saying gimme, gimme, gimme Momma you may be 3 years older but you hot, gimme that You be talking like you like what I got, gimme that I know you like it how I lean in the 'lac You could be in the back saying gimme, gimme, gimme 3: Chris Brown Ma, take a break, let me explain to you, what your body got a young boy ready to do If you take a chance to let me put them things on you, I could show you why I make them straight, A's in school I'm a hustler, trust my frame and age, got you thinking that I'm just too young to turn your page I can picture us switching lanes in the Coupe, with you on the phone screaming my name, Chris Chris Brown Momma you may be 3 years older but you hot, gimme that You be talking like you like what I got, gimme that I know you like it how I lean in the 'lac You could be in the back saying gimme, gimme, gimme Momma you may be 3 years older but you hot, gimme that You be talking like you like what I got, gimme that I know you like it how I lean in the 'lac You could be in the back saying gimme, gimme, gimme Chris Brown Girl you serious and I been watching you, this's what your body's saying Hey, yeah, this what your body's saying, ow 4: Lil Wayne Weezy baby, baby what it do, I'm tryna holla at cha I ain't upset, but I'll blind you if I smile at ya You rocking with young Chris and the best rapper So leave your phone, bring your friends, let the rest happen A lil Patron, a lil Hen', I'm on Cavalli Vodka I'm in Cavalli jeans, got on Cavalli boxers, I'm fresher than a newborn And um I can work you out like a futon And um you can leave your birthday suit on I'mma leave my boots on, I'mma leave my jewels on Never know what you want, I'mma leave that tool on Never know who home, I learned that from a Biggie song On to a new one, some like a redbone Oh I think she like me, she got me on a ringtone And I told her, "Get yours, girl, and don't you stop" Now gimme that funk, that gushy stuff Oh Chris Brown Momma you may be 3 years older but you hot, gimme that You be talking like you like what I got, gimme that I know you like it how I lean in the 'lac You could be in the back saying gimme, gimme, gimme Momma you may be 3 years older but you hot, gimme that You be talking like you like what I got, gimme that I know you like it how I lean in the 'lac You could be in the back saying gimme, gimme, gimme Chris Brown VA, yeah ha Yeah ma don't be fronting like you don't know what's going on, aight, yeah Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Chris Brown Songs